The Attack
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: When Tohru is left alone in the house one night, Yuki comes home from school late in the pouring rain with a bit of a fever. Until Kyo and Shigure come back in 3 days, Tohru has to look after him. But things could easily go from bad to worse just like that... Oneshot.


**_Summary: When Tohru is left alone in the house one night, Yuki comes home from school late in the pouring rain with a bit of a fever. Until Kyo and Shigure come back in 3 days, Tohru has to look after him. But things could easily go from bad to worse just like that... Oneshot._**

* * *

_Hmm, I wonder what Yuki would like for dinner_. Tohru thought as she wandered back and forth in the kitchen one night. Yuki and Tohru had been left at home alone for the last 2 days because Shigure had _insisted_ on taking Kyo on a trip to the hot springs to cool off, no pun intended. Kyo had been under a lot of stress recently with Akito pushing him to reveal his true form and he was still getting over the shock of Tohru accepting him. In fact, not long after that, the curse that was placed on the Sohma family finally came un done.

A lot of the Sohma's were a lot happier now. Even Akito had lightened up, still upset about his shortened life span, but happier. Tohru was especially happy. The moment the curse came off, she practically leaped into Yuki's arms. She had been dying to hug him that day because Yuki had been depressed recently thanks to a bad meeting with Akito. Tohru didn't let go of Yuki for over half an hour, Yuki didn't mind of course, he just sat there and hugged her back.

Tohru brought out the ingredients for Miso soup. Even though it was traditional and they had it often, Tohru still fancied making it knowing Yuki would be happy either way.

She looked at the time. 7:00. It was really late now. Its not that she was worried, Yuki had said he was going to stop by Hatori's because he missed the monthly check up, _again_, but still, it was really dark out and pouring with rain. _Yuki could catch a cold! He didn't bring a coat either! His asthma could play up or worsen! He could be stuck out side in the pouring rain not even being able to breathe! _Tohru took a moment to calm herself down. Yuki would be fine. He's strong, he is probably at Hatori's sheltering. _Then again, he would of called! Perhaps the phone lines are down! Or.. or... Oh Yuki, hurry up. Stop making me worry. _

Tohru frowned and went back to cooking the miso.

After 5 minutes she heard the door slid open and quickly dropped the spoon she was holding to go and greet Yuki.

Tohru ran into the main room where Yuki was standing drenched, taking his shoes off.

"Hi Yuki! Welcome back!" She said in her usual cheerful self. "You had me worried for a while"

Yuki looked up at her with a small smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologised. "Miso smells good. I'm going to go and get changed."

"Okay. Good, don't want you to catch a cold now." Yuki coughed and nodded still smiling before making his way up stairs.

Tohru hesitated for a moment before brushing the slight cough as a clear of throat and went back to try and fish out the spoon she had dropped in the pan, unsuccessfully. After several attempts and burnt fingers later, she opted to using another spoon and oven gloves. Taking another wooden spoon out of the pot and putting the left oven glove on, she picked up the wooden spoon she dropped with the currently dry one and took it out with the oven glove.

"Success!" She whispered to herself and pumped her fist before chucking the spoon in the sink and removing the oven glove. After taking out some garlic bread that she had put in before she started the soup, she turned off the oven and poured out equal amounts into two bowls and brought them into the main room, which to her surprise, was empty. Tohru put the bowls down on the table before going to the bottom of the stairs and calling up;

"Yuki! Dinners ready!" She waited a moment before turning back satisfied after hearing a muffled _'okay!'_

Eventually, Yuki came down looking tired and worn out but in fresh, dry clothes, and took a seat. Tohru didn't eat. Instead, she sat and watched him; he didn't look right, he looked ill. After many moments, Yuki finally looked up from his food to find her staring at him. He blinked, before smiling and saying;

"Miso is really good, Miss Honda. And the Garlic bread too." Tohru just nodded blankly. "Is something wrong, Miss Honda?" He asked finally.

Seconds later, she was at his side with her hand on his head. She quickly drew back as if she had just touched fire.

"Oh I knew there was something wrong! Yuki, your burning up! You have a fever! Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed worriedly. Yuki frowned.

"I didn't want to worry you. Knowing you, you would have gone all out to try and make me feel better!" He reasoned. Still, she pulled him up from his arm and looked deeply into his eyes,

"You need rest." She pleaded gently. "Please Yuki?" He looked away quickly, then back at her. Eventually he just sighed and gave in.

"Fine, anything you want Miss Honda." He said with a small smile. She smiled brightly before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs, Yuki suddenly felt light headed and tripped slightly, holding onto the wall with one hand and his head with the other. Tohru gasped slightly, "Yuki!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, Yuki found it rather difficult to stay on two feet, and slid down to his knees. "Oh Yuki, not on the stairs, you could fall!" Tohru pulled him up the rest of the stairs, Yuki's legs doing little of the work. When they got to the top he was back on his hands and knees, and started to pant. "Is it an asthma attack?" Tohru asked worriedly as she put her hand on his head and then on his chest. Yuki couldn't answer, it was getting increasingly difficult to breather. _I knew I shouldn't of stayed behind for the student council work_, he thought tiredly.

"Oh dear! What do I do, ill do anything." There was that line again. Yuki would of chuckled if he wasn't suffocating at that moment. Suddenly his body was sent into a fit of coughing attacks, depriving his oxygen more. This was one of the really bad ones, like the ones he got as a child. Yuki's vision started blurring and his lips were going blue. "Ill call Hatori! Stay here!" That wasn't really necessary but Tohru was too busy panicking to think of what else to say. Tohru legged it down the stairs, jumping down the majority of them and raced to the phone.

Back on top of the stairs, Yuki's eyes started watering as he found it more and more difficult to get oxygen into his system. He collapsed onto his stomach, one hand on his chest, the other stretched out in front of him. He tried to turn himself over but he didn't have any energy to move, all he could do is watch hopelessly through his blurring vision as Tohru came running back to him. He barely heard the words "Hatori says you need to stay awake at all costs." before his vision finally went black.

Tohru gasped and shook the heavily breathing boy. "Yuki? Yuki? Yuki!" _This is bad, this is bad, oh no! _Tohru thought as she tried to shake awake the unresponsive teen. She dropped the arm she was holding carefully and ran back to the phone. "Hatori? Hatori! Yuki has gone unconscious and he still isn't breathing properly! What should I do?! Are you nearly here?!" She practically yelled down the phone rapidly.

"Tohru, its okay. Calm down." The voice on the other end of the line said calmly. "I'm nearly here, go turn him on his back and rest his head on your lap. Keep the phone near you in case he starts fitting."

"Right!" Tohru hung up and brought the phone with her too Yuki's panting body. _I thought he would of stopped breathing heavily by now. Something must be wrong, he's still not getting oxygen!_

Tohru knelt down beside Yuki and turned him on his back. She gasped when she caught sight of his face. He was so pale, he was always slightly pale anyway but he was deathly pale, beads of sweat ran down his forehead and his lips were a purple/blue colour, as were his finger tips, she noticed. She moved by his head and placed it on her lap. Eventually his rapid panting decreased in pace. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, his face showed signs of pain. His eyes were moving behind his eyelids really quickly, but then they stopped. His whole body did. Tohru stopped breathing. The Yuki's body started moving, Tohru could feel him shaking on her curled up knees. It wasn't noticeable at first, just tiny vibrations. But then his whole body started shaking violently and throwing violent spasms. _He's fitting! Where's Hatori! _Tohru thought panicking. This had never happened before.

Yuki started shaking very roughly and his head fell off her lap and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Tohru heart raced. She read before that all she could do was let the fitting pass and hope for the best. Yuki's body was turned on his side and suddenly he gasped loudly and started taking in quick greedy gulps of air. As he shook more, Tohru became more and more worried. Not knowing what to do, she leaned against the wall and brought Yuki's shaking torso to hers and held around his shoulders tightly. Not willing to let him go. He was still breathing heavily and shaking violently. He started coughing a lot now again, loosing even more precious air.

"Tohru?!" Tohru heard Hatori's voice call from down stairs.

"Up here! He's fitting!" Milliseconds later, Hatori was at Yuki and Tohru's side, gently prying the shaking Yuki away from Tohru's unwilling arms. He placed Yuki on his side. 'In case he throws up' Hatori had said. He placed a towel by Yuki's head and got out a vile and need from his suitcase before injecting Yuki with it. Almost instantaneously, Yuki's body stopped fitting. His body calmed down and his breathing, although still in quick, short breaths, had gotten better. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. "Is he going to be okay now?" She asked quietly, he heart still thumping so hard it threatened to jump out her chest.

"Yes." Hatori said blankly, gathering the quivering boy in his arms. "Best to let him rest."

Hatori carried Yuki into his room and placed him on the bed, then pulling the thick covers over him. Tohru looked at Yuki's flushed face, she felt so guilty. She should of noticed this earlier, he wouldn't of fitted, he wouldn't be passed out, he would of been asleep and resting. Tohru sighed and sank to her knees.

"I'm going to wait here until he wakes up." She said quietly, mostly to herself.

"Alright. Don't forget to give him these when he wakes up." Hatori said as he placed a packet of pills on the desk beside the bed. "Ill be leaving again. Goodbye Tohru."

"Goodbye." She whispered.

.

.

Yuki woke up the next day, around noon he guessed, noticing the sun shining brightly outside. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Then he remembered what happened. Tohru must of called Hatori, he figured. He felt slightly better today. He looked over the side of his bed to see Tohru laying asleep on the floor, head on her arms and curled up tightly. She must of waited here all night for him to wake up. Poor thing. He leaned over the bed slightly and shook her shoulder gently. Tohru quickly woke up and sat on the balls of her feet.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed happily, leaping forward and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, almost yanking him off the bed. Still not used to this kind of contact, Yuki blinked a few times before returning the hug. "I was so worried." Tohru whispered quietly into his neck. Her breath tickled his neck and he just tightened the hug.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda." He mumbled back.

Releasing him, she leant back and looked directly into his eyes. "Promise me you will never do that again!"

He smiled weakly. "I promise."

Caught up in the hype of it all, Tohru pressed her lips against his. Yuki blinked again, taking a few moments to process what she had done, he returned the favour. Pulling her up to sit on his lap on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her with his neck. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She was beet red.

Yuki just smiled gently and hugged her again.

* * *

**_Updated: 02/03/14_**


End file.
